The present application claims priority to Taiwan patent application number 104142418 filed Dec. 17, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric apparatus, and particularly, to a display panel.
Related Art
A conventional display panel includes a pixel array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the pixel array substrate and the color filter substrate. The pixel array substrate includes pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate includes color filter patterns and light shielding patterns (also known as black matrix) shielding gaps between the color filter patterns. Under an ideal assembly condition, the color filter patterns of the color filter substrate are aligned with the pixel electrodes of the pixel array substrate, and the light shielding patterns of the color filter substrate may shield gaps between the pixel electrodes, to prevent occurrence of light leak or color mixture.
However, with increases of the resolution of display panels, the requirement for assembly precision is increased accordingly, and it becomes more difficult to assemble the color filter substrate and the pixel array substrate. To improve or address the alignment problem, the color filter patterns and the light shielding patterns are directly made on the pixel array substrate to form structures known as color filter on array (COA) and Black matrix on Array (BOA). This improves the alignment problem among the color filter patterns, the light shielding patterns, and the pixel electrodes. However, when the light shielding patterns are directly made on the pixel array substrate, the light shielding patterns may often induce liquid crystal molecules to dump toward improper directions thereby causing a disclination line problem near edges of the pixel electrodes, which is not conducive to enhancing the penetration rate of the display panel.